


Aidoru

by HyperSonicMagic



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, School, Slow Burn, really slow burn better prepare yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperSonicMagic/pseuds/HyperSonicMagic
Summary: Syo applied and got admitted to the famous Saotome Academy with the sole intention to become an idol. But after a while his roommate, Natsuki, somehow grabs his attention in a way he can't seem to shake off.





	1. Move In Day

**Author's Note:**

> lago wanted a slow burn natsusyo fic so you know what here it goes. based off s1 of the anime but syo likes natsuki instead which i honestly believe makes more sense. first chapters might feel a bit stiff but thats because i cant write so having feelings quite yet
> 
> yes the title is a pun on ai (love) and idol or is it even a pun is idol spelled with an a in katakana

Syo stood outside his dorm room, double checking that the sign had his name on it so he didn’t wander into someone else’s room. Everyone had the option of moving in the morning of their first day or the day before, so he chose the latter. The door was locked when he tried to open the door, meaning his roommate wasn’t there yet.

The door opened with a click as he unlocked it, exposing a rather large room. To his left the walls were beige and to the left they were a slightly darker beige. The furniture was fairly plain, selected from the catalog students were given or shipped from their homes. At the back of the room was a set of white doors that lead to the balcony. There didn’t appear to be a bathroom or kitchenette in the room, but there was probably one nearby.

Boxes were stacked on the beds and floor on both sides, containing nearly all of the belongings they would need for the next year. The boxes to the right were sealed with patterned tape. Upon closer inspection, they appeared to be a little yellow chick in different poses. These weren’t his.

Syo began to unpack, dragging furniture on his side of the room to where he liked it. A table and a pair of chairs were meant for his roommate as well, so he left that be for now. They should get a say in where that would go. When that was in place, it was time for his boxes. 

Before he had left, his brother had made sure to label the outsides with what was in each despite his protests. He was thankful for it now, as it was easy to get to what he needed. Sending a thank you text later would probably be a good idea. The books and DVDs went over by the TV, hats on his hat rack and shelf, clothes in the drawers…

A knock on the door broke Syo from his trance. He whipped his head around, unsure of who it was.

A tall boy carefully opened the door, their gazes immediately meeting. His blond hair was curly and a pair of silver wire-rimmed glasses sat above his nose, where bright green eyes met his. Something about him felt familiar, tugging at the back of Syo’s mind but he couldn’t quite place it until the boy spoke.

“Syo-chan!”

Memories of violin competitions from his childhood came flooding back to him. Another competitor, a couple years older, was always chasing him around and hugging him, proclaiming his love for him.

Seconds later, he was being hugged. Strangled, more like. He was completely lifted off of the ground and being squeezed so tightly it knocked the air out of his lungs, all with seemingly no effort. This was definitely who he thought it was.

“Let...me...go!” Syo managed to say. As he was set on the ground he looked up, angry. “Na-” 

His voice froze as he got a good look at him, face reddening. He was much taller than Syo and had to tilt his head down to make eye contact. As much as Syo hated to admit it, he was rather good looking, especially with that height. It made him jealous.

Shaking his head, Syo turned to the side and crossed his arms. “You always hug too hard, Natsuki. I couldn’t breathe.”

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Natsuki place a hand on his cheek. “I was just so excited to see you after so long. I won’t do it again.”

With a sigh, Syo let his tension ease a bit. “You promise?”

Natsuki nodded.

“Alright, you’re forgiven.” After a moment, Syo turned to face him. “You know, I never would’ve expected you to come to this school. Do you want to be a composer?”

“No, I came here with the intention to become an idol.”

“Wait, really? I wasn’t aware you could sing.”

With a smile, Natsuki replied. “The animals at the farm loved my voice so I decided to share it with everyone else as well. You’re here to be an idol too, right? You don’t exactly seem like the composer type.“

“Y-yeah, I did.” Dammit. That meant they were rivals, seeing as only one composer and one idol would officially graduate. It made him a little scared, if his singing voice was anywhere near as good as he remembered his violin playing being. Coming off as hostile to a friend before their first day seemed a bit rude though. 

Wait, were they even friends? They hadn’t seen each other in years, but if Syo was being honest with himself, it felt as if no time had passed. He was just a rather affectionate person, so there was no good reason they shouldn’t be friends. “Which class are you in?”

“A Class, which I think is rather well for a farm boy like me. Which one are you in, Syo-chan?”

Syo straightened and smiled somewhat smugly. He finally had an advantage over Natsuki. “S Class. The letter said the energy I sang with was special.”

“Ah, really?” Natsuki clapped his hands together. “That’s amazing! I shouldn’t have expected anything else from you. You are certainly very lively.”

Maybe he didn’t have to be a rival after all.

“Although, I am a bit sad that we aren’t in the same class. Roommates are even better though, because then I get to see you every day!” Natsuki moved to hug him again and Syo braced himself, expecting to be nearly broken in half. 

To his surprise, however, he received a much gentler hug and even stayed mostly on the ground. It was still a bit tight, but at least it was an improvement.


	2. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to base this off of what happened in episode 2? 3? cant remember which it was 
> 
> i took some liberties but i think its roughly the same

Syo wove through the mass of students in the dining area, trying to find his way to the particular vendor that he had planned to eat at. He was almost at his there when he saw someone drop their meal card. It was a girl, who appeared to be around his height.

“Safe,” he said as he caught it with a smile. The girl took it back, shyly saying thanks. She had chin length orangish-pink hair and curious yellow eyes. So far she seemed to be the only student who was shorter than him. It made him feel more confident.

“Careful there, shorty.”

Dammit.

“Shorty!?” Syo exclaimed, irritated. One of classmates had found him. And, of course, it was the one who had been teasing him all morning about the fact he was vertically challenged. “Ren! My name isn’t ‘shorty’! It’s Syo Kurusu!”

Ren just chuckled, keeping his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, Syorty Kurusu.”

Before he could retort, Ren frowed and looked past them. Another student, this one wearing a sweater, came walking up.

Syo could feel the tension between the two and decided it was best he leave. No need to get caught up in pointless drama. He was sure he’d see that girl again and actually get to speak properly with her. He was hungry anyways.

~~~

“Hey, Syo-chan, look at this!”

Syo looked up to see a green frog hat shoved in his face.

“Isn’t it cute? Wanna try it on?”

He batted it away, looking back down at his notebook. “No. I’m trying to work on this assignment.”

“Ah, do you have to write a song too? Is yours due sooner since you’re in a higher class?”

With a sigh, Syo ran a hand through his hair. “No, but I know we’ll be held to a higher standard when being graded so I wanna at least try to get a head start on this..”

Natsuki leaned in to get a look at what was written. “And how’s it going?”

“It’s…” he hesitated for a moment, debating whether or not to admit he was struggling. “It’s more difficult than I thought. Hyuuga-sensei didn’t go over writing lyrics or composing a whole lot today.”

“Oh, I can help! I’ve done both before.”

Syo blinked a few times. He’d known about the composing back from his violin days, but only that. How much did this guy have up his sleeve? “I dunno if I should believe you.”

With a pout, Natsuki took a notebook out of his school bag and handed it to Syo. “I did this during class. See?”

He took it and flipped through a few pages. Well, fuck. Syo was beginning to doubt that he had been put in the right class. “You did this just today? How?”

“Huhu. The stars tell me what to write and so I do,” Natsuki chuckled.

Of course. When Syo thought he’d get a legit answer, he was told this nonsense. It didn’t surprise him all that much, however. 

“Well they don’t speak to me so I’ll just have to find another way. Shouldn’t you take a second look at what you wrote?”

Natsuki sat down next to him. “My partner said they’d meet with me about it tomorrow after they’ve written a little something so I’ll wait until then. I’m excited and I’m sure they’ll do great, but there’s someone else I wanted to be partnered up with. Otoya-kun is certainly lucky…”

“Considering literally everyone in this school is shorter than you the person you’re thinking of could be anyone. Did you hear them play piano or something today?”

“No, she actually froze up and I think she can’t read sheet music. But she’s cute and small reminds me of my dog.”

“You. You wanted to be partners with her. Because she reminds you of your dog. And on top of that she can’t read sheet music and therefore wouldn’t be able to compose for you.”

“Mhm! She can still compose though, I’m sure. Maybe she’s one of those people that can remember music in her head. She had to have been able to play well in order to get in here, right?”

He couldn’t be serious, could he? About the dog part. He had a point about the music.

“Though, compared to you, I still think you’re cuter, Syo-chan!” Natsuki leaned to the side and rested his head on top of Syo’s.

“Call me cute one more time and you won’t have a roommate anymore.”

He was left to his assignment for a while longer until he hit a wall and decided it was time for a break. Natsuki saw him put his notebook away and slid back over with the frog hat. 

“You sure you don’t want to put this on? You’re already so small and cute, this’ll just make you even cuter!”

“Cute?” Syo growled, lunging at Natsuki and pulling him down by the front of his sweater. “Didn’t I just tell you not to call me that again!?”

Instead of a vocal response Natsuki smiled and chuckled. A second later he had Syo in his grasp, wrists being held up by his large hands.

“Let go of me! Let! Go!” Syo shouted, straining against his grasp. At that exact moment, a red haired boy opened the door. Syo didn’t recognize him.

“Ah, uh, am I interrupting something?” the boy asked.

“Otoya-kun!” Natsuki suddenly let go and pressed his hands together. “What a surprise! Do you need something?”

“I was wondering if you had any advice for writing lyrics…”

Syo retreated to his bed, waiting for that same nonsense about stars speaking to you that he had been told. Before Natsuki went into that, though, he made Otoya some tea. He offered Syo some but he declined, wary after the breakfast he made earlier.

He watched as Otoya grew more and more confused. Finally, he sat back up.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s a genius so things come easy to him. All you can do is use effort to compensate for the talent you’re lacking.”

Syo wasn’t sure if Otoya heard him, as Natsuki had placed the frog hat on him and started taking pictures after he had spoken just two words.

“Hey, Natsuki? One question.”

“Hm?” He didn’t stop taking photos.

“How long are you going to keep taking photos!?” Syo shouted.

“Well, I would like to forever because you’re so cute, but then the tea will get cold.” He put his phone in his pocket and turned to face the other boy. “Would you like some- huh? Otoya-kun?”

“Oh, he left. Maybe he had other plans.”

“Aw, I wanted to talk with him more.”

“Huh? Am I not enough for you?”

“Hm? Are you jealous, Syo-chan?” Natsuki smirked.

“W-wait, of course not! It was a joke!”

“Sure it was~”

Syo sighed as Natsuki pet his head. He walked right into that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna write them kissing already but i got quite a while to go

**Author's Note:**

> will update with new tags and characters as more chapters come out i dont have the whole thing planned out yet
> 
> may or may not get somewhat nsfw later on so the rating may change too


End file.
